A commonly known type of harness making machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,600 which issued Dec. 16, 1986 to Gordon et al. and which is hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth verbatim herein. The machine of Gordon feeds a single wire, taken from a so-called "endless source," such is a reel of wire, to a cutting station for cutting into segments. Each segment receives a terminal on one end, which is crimped in place in the usual manner, and the other end is inserted into a cavity of a connector housing. When the desired number of discrete wire segments are prepared and inserted into the connector housing, the completed assembly is ejected and the process repeated for the desired number of times. Machines of this type are capable of feeding only a single wire and are not capable of selecting a wire of a particular type from a plurality of available wires and feeding that selected wire. U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,934, filed Oct. 8, 1987 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, which is hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth verbatim herein, discloses such a selective wire feeding device. The feeding device accommodates six different wires, anyone of which may be selected and fed by a two belt feeding mechanism. The fed wire passes through a single wire passageway to a harness making machine for processing. When a wire segment of the desired length is severed, the stub remaining on the source side of the wire is retracted back into the single wire passageway so that one of the other wires may be subsequently selected and fed. Neither of these references teach an automated method of making an electrical harness wherein each wire of the harness is automatically selected from a plurality of available wires. The present invention discloses such an automated method.